Donnghail - Clan McNaggle (House Item)
| altname =Donnghail - Clan McNaggle| }} Book Text | pages = 12| preceded_by = | followed_by = }} Donnghail - Clan McNaggle Second Edition This is a copy of the journal kept by a chieftain of the barbarian people of Halas. It chronicles the sad end of Halas. Entry One : The orcs have been riled up, but I donna know what's gotten into them. It's my job to find out, though. I canna have them causing any more problems to our people than they already have. I just hope the Tribunal has judged us worthy enough to keep the peace and to smite those beasts down before they get outta hand. Entry Two: A couple of hunting parties have come back and told us chieftains that the orcs are gathering together. We're beginning to think that we should have voted differently during last thaw's vote. Choosing to stop attacking those beasts for the time being so that we don't wipe them out like the mammoths may have been in folly. I only hope this isn't an omen of things to come. Entry Three: Those blasted orcs have been amassing in greater numbers since we last checked on them. Two scouting parties never returned, and the only survivor of the third have confirmed our greatest fears. The orcs now have an army that numbers in the thousands. Though it's impossible to think of it, we may have to prepare for war against the monsters. Entry Four: Our worst fears have come to pass. The massive war party of the orcs are on the move. From what the spotters have told us, they seem to be moving in the direction of our town. I've ordered the hunters to gather as much food as they can find. In one week we will draw the rafts back from the shore and allow no access into the city. I can only wonder what crime we have performed that would cause the Tribunal to sentence us to this punishment. Entry Five: They've spent the past two weeks digging through the collapsed tunnels. Those monsters can't get in, but nor can we get out. We have enough frozen food to last us a long time, but the orcs don't seem as if they're going to give up anytime soon. I've had to double the shifts of the guards, just in case those beasts breach the defenses. Entry Six: The blasted buggers broke through, but they didn't know what they were getting into. It's one thing to start a fight with us barbarians, but attack our home? ATTACK OUR HOME?! Now they'll see what unbridled fury looks like. They thought we were angry before? Now they're gonna get what's coming to them! Entry Seven: We've got them on the run! Chopping through hundreds of orcs at a time, those beasts have seen what happens when you cross one of the True Men. Axes swinging, we mowed through their numbers with a fury they've never seen before. Now it's time to hunt down all the stragglers. No one attacks Halas and expects to live long enough to tell stories about it. AHHAAA! I haven't felt this alive in years! Entry Eight: The shaman have failed us. They say the Tribunal no longer passes any judgments, nor do they respond to our questions. We chieftains will delay our vote to the last minute, in hopes that the Tribunal deems what is about to happen to Halas as a great injustice. For the orcs that our men wiped out was nothing more than the forward party. The true army of orcs is still on their way. And their numbers are in the tens of thousands. Entry Nine: We have passed a vote that no barbarian chieftain should ever have to decide upon. With a heavy heart, we have sent many of the children and elderly away from Halas before the orcs arrive. Guiding them will be the men and women who cannot fight. They will go to the city of Qeynos and request help from their troops. I pray the Tribunal guides them there safely. The orcs are upon us, and we fight night and day. We will not just allow these beasts to walk in with an invitation. if they want Halas, they'll pay for it with fields of their lost blood. I only hope our people make it to Qeynos. They weren't told the real reason for their exodus. They are our only hope for survival - Halas is doomed. Credits